Tehgaro Renioc
Tehgaro Renioc is a Veteran Marine of the Incursors Space Marine Chapter who serves as one of the ten Terminator armoured elite of the Veteran 1st Company. He is currently serving a Long Vigil with the elite xenos-hunting Deathwatch, the Chamber Militant of the Inquisition's Ordo Xenos. History Tehgaro was born in one of the High Mountain Tribes of Andrene. As a child he wandered the dangerous mountain range hoping to prove himself to his tribe by hunting and killing an Andrene Lion. When he was bringing the carcass back to his tribe, giants clad in black and green grabbed him, he had unknowingly proved himself to become an Aspirant. This child became the best aspirant in his generation by almost sweeping through the trials but he didn't get out unscathed, in fact he lost his right eye and broke a leg and a wrist in the process. Tehgaro was at the Siege of Andrene and he witnessed his homeworld burn by Exterminatus. After being ordered to be put into a Sarollnah Stasis Womb, while in his stasis sleep his mind was tempted by the Never-Born and after refusing his essence was traveled to a unearthly realm, he wore nothing but he wasn't unarmed. In his hand was a double handed axe, similar to his chapter symbol. In that damning realm he fought the legions of never-born for what seemed like an eternity but he never tired. As he fought runes started to appear all over his body, as these runes became so bright that it broke through this darkness as a large winged lion appeared made from similar light, as it roared Tehgaro awoke from his slumber. Now Tehgaro goes to the Death-Watch taking his ancient Terminator Armour, even if the his brothers considered it quite the controversial event in Chapter Analogs. Personality Even since he was forced to abandoned his brothers during the Siege of Andrene during the evacuation Tehgaro vowed that he would never abandoned any brothers ever again, even if the brother is under heavy fire he would not abandon them and drag them back if needed. In his free time Tehgaro shows his squadmates his homeworld's traditions and culture, much to his brothers annoyance. Ever since the incident he experienced during his slumbe in the Sarollnah Stasis Womb he has become even more spiritual and focuses on the ancient Andreni beliefs and traditions. Like many Astartes Tehgaro holds great pride for his chapter and because of this he ordered that his Combi-Bolter has many decorations in the appearance of his chapter. Before each battle he does a small chant in ancient Andreni and with permission of his squad-mates put small amounts of sacred powder on the face-plate of the helmets that will wear off within a hour. Campaigns (To be added) Wargear *'Terminator Armour' *'Combi-Bolter' *'Ulisarian Axe:' This axe was made at the founding of his chapter, this axe was forged for the hands of a warrior clad in Terminator armour. *'Tarbard of the 1st': This Tarbard is in the honor of the Terminators that sacrificed themselves so that the chapter would survive, it shows the dual chapter symbol over a Ork skull. In the Tarbard is the names of all the Terminators that died during the Siege of Andrene. Category:Characters Category:Deathwatch Kill-Team Category:Imperial Characters Category:Incursors Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines